Cleaning a surface such as a floor typically includes picking up dry loose contamination such as debris, dust and dirt, using a broom or a dry mop followed by mopping with a wet mop to dissolve and absorb dried-in liquid contaminations. Typically, separate implements, namely a broom and a mop, are required. Previous attempts at combining multiple functions, such as sweeping and mopping, into a single implement have been undesirable as some have required different heads or attachments to be removed or added to a handle. Other attempts have been cumbersome or limiting in that they do not allow both functions, that is the broom and the mop, to be used in a desired or preferred manner. In these attempts a broom is often attached on an opposite side of a mop to allow rotation of the implement to switch between sweeping and mopping; however, this does not easily accommodate the different cleaning strokes used for mopping, which is generally a pushing/pulling motion, and for sweeping, which uses a pivoting motion about a point on the handle.
An implement that provides the combined functionality of a mop and a broom that overcomes or mitigates a shortcoming of previous implements is desirable.